The Things I Love About You
by EmziJournals
Summary: One Shot - Roxiri - Please read because I suck at summaries!  :


The Things I **Love** About You:

Note: This is a one shot. I am also writing this for my Secret Santa Project.

Also note that I am not good at making up stories! Sorry if it sucks!

…

I could see she was on the verge of tears because of the thing I just said. Can you blame a guy for being pissed off at his girlfriend? Maybe it was a bit over the edge but right now I was heated and take it from me, you don't want to make me mad. She stood there in silence and stiff as a board. It was like what I said made her paralyzed. The only thing that moved was her shoulder length red hair whenever the wind passed through it. It didn't look like she was going to talk anytime soon and the silence was killing me so I had to break it. "So what do you say?" I asked her trying to put my anger back in check. Her eyes finally met mine again and that was when I realized the tears rolling down her face. I started to feel guilty deep down which meant I probably wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. _Great…_

"If it prevents those kinds of words from leaving your lips then I will give it a shot." She answered quietly then looked away from me. I immediately wanted to embrace her but I knew I couldn't. At least not after what I just told her.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket informing me that it time to head back home for the night. I pressed the "OK" button making it go silent then looked up at the girl I thought I loved more than the world. "Kai, it's time for me to head back from the night. You should probably do the same." I told her in a polite tone. I saw her nod but she didn't meet my eyes. At that moment I felt my heart split in two. She turned in the direction toward her house and started to walk. She was lucky she lived closed to the beach than I did. I wouldn't have to worry about her walking home and someone kidnap her or something like that. When she was out of sight I sighed, turned in the direction toward my house, and started walking.

…..

_-Kairi-_

How could he have said that to me? He knows it's something no one wants to here, especially if you're in a relationship. She thought back to what he said and the words echoed in her head. _Maybe we weren't ready for this. We should probably give each other space this weekend. _When I got to my front door tears started rolling down my face. I went to my room and sat at my desk where a piece of loose leaf paper and a pencil laid. The one thing that always got my mind off of things was writing. I picked up the pencil and wrote down a fast, fun title for my paper, The Things I Hate About You.

_I hate…._

1. The way you're always lazy

2. I When you tone me out whenever I blab on about things

3. Your **stubbornness!**

4. How you are always texting or on the phone with your friends

5. Whenever you put your feet on the coffee table

6. Your obsession with sword fights

7. How you always act like a child

_He always made me giggle when he pouted like a five year old.._

8. The way you make me laugh

9. Whenever your eyes catch mine my world freezes

10. Your spiky blond hair

11. Your deep ocean blue eyes

12. The way you make everything better

13. The way you hold me

14. The way you kissed me

15. The way you protected me

This was when I changed the title to The Things I _**Love**_ About You. I felt horrible for arguing with him. All I want is for him to hold me but I knew that was impossible now. Feeling the need for air I put the list in my pocket and made my way to the pier. Half way there I noticed the temperature start to drop and then remembered I forgot to bring my jacket. "Silly me..." I said to no one letting out a chuckle under my breath.

I pulled out the piece of paper from my pocket to reread it while I walked. Moments later I bumped into something, go figure. I was never good at multitasking especially when it was dark out. I heard whatever-I-ran-into take a step forward to catch itself from falling. I took a step back while the feeling of fear grew. It placed its hand on my shoulder and I immediately froze. _I'm dead I'm so dead. This thing is going to kidnap me or even worse kill me! This was such a bad Idea! Roxas I'm so sorry! I lo—_

"Kairi? What are you doing out here so late?" It was Roxas..

"Oh umm I…"

"What's that you got there?" He asked. I was about to put it back in my pocket but he grabbed it from me before I could do so. There was nothing I could do but watch him read it.

After afew minutes he looked up at me with a smile on him face.

"what is it?" Man I wish I could read minds…

He stood still as if he were frozen and that scared me. The next thing I felt were his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around him and knew everything was going to be alright.

**-The End**

**Yay happy endings (: sorry if there are a few typos. I am not a great writer.**


End file.
